Sutoroberīkisu
by Kinuyo Ibukii
Summary: young girl Ibuki Hikari works her way through high school, and doesn't reveal her feelings towards crush since her freshmen year Yume Ishumeki. But a few years had came and past, and for some odd reason she is reunited with her crush from years ago. What will happen with the two? Enjoy 'Strawberry Kiss' ;)


**Episode 1 **

The Black Strawberry 

Ibukii wakes up around noon and sits up on her bed eating strawberry covered pokey, listening to [**Nabari No Ou full opening song on her phone**]. Looking out the window of her bedroom she some what smiles at the mid-day's sky. Then she gets up while still listening to the song, by putting on a emo looking outfit on, glasses, shoes, and book bag on, grabs her phone and heads out for the door.

Father: "Ibuki, where are you going?" he glares as he asks his daughter.

Ibukii: "Out." she closes the door behind her.

Father: "COME BACK IN TWO HOURS!" he shouted from the window.

Ibukii: she quickly put on her headphones and continued walking.

She came across her ex-girlfriend Akahana, who was a really nice yet beautiful girl. With long red hair and brown eyes, a lot of guys wanted to date her but she'd still go for Ibukii, if only she'd ask her back out. Since the two broke up after high school, they have became the most coolest and best of friends. You don't really get to see that a lot after a nice relationship, but Ibuki too have feelings for Akahana still.

Akahana: greets Ibukii at the door "Welcome home, my dearest Ibukii-Sama." she blushed as she bowed.

Ibukii: bows in return "Thank You Akahana-Sama. I love when I come visit you, it's really nice to see you again." she smiled and yet blushed more than her.

Akahana: moves aside for her to come in "Hope all is well with you, and your family." she smiled as they both walked in and Ibukii hugged her mother with such love.

Mama Umi: "Hello dear, how are you!" she hugged back with such joy to see her daughter's best friend again, and offered her some coffee to drink. Of course Ibukii said yes and the two ex-lovers went to her room.

Ibukii: sits on her daybed and looks up at her lover "So, how you been? I miss you." she blushed slightly.

Akahana: "I've been good too, I missed you too." she smiled as she sat next to her.

Ibukii: "You .. You remember I told you that I'll always love you right. No matter what?" she placed a head on Akahana's face.

Akahana: eyes began tearing up as she blushed "Yes. I remember." she wanted to cry but for some reason she was holding back her emotions.

Ibukii: "I meant it, I meant every word." she went in for a kiss but then Mama Ume interrupted and made them both blush uncontrollably and quickly look away from each other.

Akahana: "Excuse me, I'll be back." she went to receive the coffee for both of them with hot milk accompanied with cream and sugar, the two sat for more than two hours and talked about old times.

Ibukii: looks at the time "Damnit, …. I stayed out to late, I'm sorry. I'll try and text you." she got her stuff and headed for the door, but before she could open the door to the room, Akahana blushed as she looked deep within Ibukii's eyes. Full of lust and yearning her touch, she didn't want Ibuki to go. "I'm sorry. I have to go."

Akahana: "I … I know." she hugged her as she began to cry. "I … I'm sorry." hugged her tighter.

Ibukii: shocked "A-Akahana!" she looked in her eyes and then they shared a moment of passion, as her lips kissed her soft lips, she held her within her arms for quit some time.

Akahana: gave her one more hug "I love you … forever, my dearest Ibukii."

Ibukii: "Same here." hugs her back, and left out for the night.

The next day Ibukii and her father got into an argument, well it continued anyway because she came home late the night before and she was in the wrong. But the father called her out her name and hit her constantly, making her tear up and pack all her belongings that she could carry.

For the next month or so she really had no contact with anyone, because the father took the phone before she left and her rights to live there. Shortly after the attack that day, Ibukii had dropped out of community college as well.

A few weeks went by and she got in touch with an old friend, she called him on the phone a few times and was happy. But she only had courage to talk to him if she thought that nothing would have ever went on between the two, so that weekend he wanted to see her and asked were did she live and she told him.

Yume: drives up and calls her on her new cell "Hello? Where are you?"

Ibukii: "Depends on where are you."

Yume: "Around a restaurant, I think I drove past you." he laughed.

Ibukii: her heart raced because she knew he was close to her "No, just drive down to the end of the block, you'll see what looks like an old a banded apartment. I'm wearing a-"

Yume: "Oh, no! I see you. Okay I'ma pull around." he drives and pulls in front of the place and was happy to see her.

Ibukii: blushing dark red "H-hi!" she hugged him with such a friendly smile yet holding back tears.

Yume: "Hey! How you been?! It's been to long!" he gave such a grin that would make any girl melt.

Ibukii: quickly lets go of him "Y-yeah. I'm alright. How you been?" she shyly moved back a bit, looking down and blushing once again.

Yume: "Good, so .. I thought you were living somewhere else?" he looked kind of confused as she told him the story of what happened. "You know .. I never really liked your dad right ….. So what your staying with friends?" he asked.

Ibukii: "Yup, come on I'll introduce you to them." she smiled as she grabbed his hand and lead him to meet her friend's family, he blushed as they walked hand in hand but didn't make a big deal out of it.

Later on, Yume had to leave. Her heart sank once he told her that he had to go, so she walked out with him to his car. She wanted to cry, but she knew she couldn't make a scene.

Yume: "Well I'll see you around, okay?" he smiled once again, and walked towards his car.

Ibukii: ran after him, grabbed him, and hugged him tight "I love you." she muttered.

Yume: hugging back "I love you too, take care okay?" he let go and went for the car.

Ibukii: she blushed in shock once she heard him say those words to her, she didn't think he heard her in the first place "Y-YOU BETTER CALL ME AGAIN JERK!" she waved good-bye to him.

Yume: winked "You know I will, hey maybe next weekend I'll take you out somewhere .. You know just the two of us. Catch up on old times ya'no?" he smiled then drove off.

Ibukii held her chest, as she felt it could have been start of a new relationship for her, or maybe something slowly coming her way. But still in the end she wound up crying as she ran after him to the end of block, and waved again as he honked his horn in reply. "I love you." she said, as she sadly walked back to her friend's house wiping her tears away.

She didn't want him to leave.


End file.
